


Summer vacation in Vulcan

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>키워드 : 스폰즈로 - 여름 휴가, 모래 사막, 체육복, 손키스</p><p>벌칸으로 휴가를 떠난 스팍과 본즈. 모래사막에서 무슨 일이 일어났을까... 다소 진부할 수 있는 소재이지만 떡떡하게.<br/>주의) 야외플.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer vacation in Vulcan

레너드 맥코이는 미국 남부 출신이었다. 여름이면 후텁지근한 태양이 내리쬐는 곳이었다. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해서 레너드 맥코이가 더위를 덜 탔다는 것은 아니다.  이혼 이후, 맥코이는 여름 휴가를 즐거워하지 않았다. 스타플릿 아카데미 시절에서도 그는 끽해야 여름 내내 기숙사에 처박혀 맥주병이나 까며 PADD로 영화를 보거나, 오래된 노래들을 틀어놓은 채 이어폰을 꽂고 침대 위에서 뒹굴거리는 게 다반사였다. 가끔 전 부인이 휴가를 간 사이에 조안나를 맡아주거나 하는 정도였을 뿐이었다. 어쨋든 맥코이는 스타플릿에 들어온 이후 단 한번도 여름휴가를 샌프란시스코 밖에서 보낸 일이 없었다. 그는 천성적으로 모험을 좋아하거나 이것 저것 둘러보고 돌아다니는 걸 그닥 좋아하는 성격이 아니기도 했다. 그에게 있어 휴가라는 것은 온전히 일, 혹은 일과 관련된 모든 것을 내려놓고 쉬는 것이었다. 엔터프라이즈 호에서 스팍과 본딩을 맺은 이후 처음으로 받은 3개월이라는 긴 상륙 휴가는 지구의 여름을 끼고 있었다. 5년의 미션 동안 가끔 있었던 다른 은하계, 다른 행성에서의 상륙 휴가들이 크게 불만족스러웠던 것은 아니었지만, 지구인인 맥코이로서는 정말 5년만에 겨우 지구의 땅에 발붙이고 누리는 휴가였다. 스팍과 맥코이는 이번에도 역시 샌프란시스코에서 여유를 즐기며 쉴 예정이었다. 게다가 샌프란시스코는 23세기에도 여전히 덥지 않은 서안 해양성 기후를 유지하고 있으면서도 스타플릿 본부가 있고, 오래된 금문교가 위용을 자랑하고 있는 아름다운 항구도시였다. 굳이 하등 다른 도시에서 휴가를 보낼 이유가 없었다. 여름휴가든 상륙휴가든, "휴가"라는 개념의 정의에 있어서, 스팍 역시 맥코이와 크게 다른 의견을 가지고 있지 않았기 때문에 아직까지 두 사람은 이에 대해서 만큼은 그 다른 어떤것보다도 높은 의견 일치를 보이고 있었다. 있"었"다. 그렇다. 과거형이다. 이번에는 달랐다.  

휴가를 일주일 앞두고 사렉과 아만다로부터 두 사람이 벌칸에 있는 자신들의 집에서 휴가를  한 달 정도 보낼 수 있냐는 제안을 받은 이후로, 맥코이는 부쩍 신경질이 늘었다. 채플의 말을 빌면, "닥터가 PMS라고 해도 믿을 지경"이었다. 일반적으로, 부모를 비롯하여 피가 섞인 형제를 지칭하는 명사 뒤에 '-in-law'를 붙여 지칭하는 인물들에 대해서 본능적으로 피를 나눈 사람과 같은 정도의 애정이나 친밀감을 느끼는 것은 거의 불가능한 일이다. 23세기가 되어서도 그것은 변하지 않았다. 아무리 그래도 피는 물보다 진했으니까 말이다. 스팍은 맥코이의 이런 '불편함'을 이해하지 못했다. 맥코이 역시 스팍을 거절할 수 없었다. 스팍은 사렉과 아만다로부터 이러한 소식을 들은 날 밤, 침대 위에서 맥코이를 탈진할 때까지 자신의 짙은 올리브색 성기를 맥코이의 안쪽에 쑤셔박은 나머지 맥코이의 구멍으로 뿌연 정액이 뻐끔뻐끔 새어나올 지경으로까지 몰아붙이고 나서야 붉은기가 채 가시지 않은 맥코이의 등을 쓸며 이 사실을 맥코이에게 전했다. 맥코이는 그날 뒤처리해주겠다는 스팍의 손길을 끝내 뿌리친 후 자신의 쿼터로 냉랭한 얼굴로 돌아가 혼자 이불을 뒤집어 쓰고 아침까지 씩씩거리며 잠을 이루지 못했다. 맥코이는 단단히 삐져버렸다. 가지고 있는 DNA의 반이 벌칸인 애인이자 본드메이트는 지극히 인간적인 맥코이의 반응을 좀체 쉽게 이해해주지도, 풀어주려고도 하지 않았다. 다소 일방적이기까지 한 폭풍같은 부정적 감정의 세례를, 스팍은 짧은 시간이지만 꽤 무방비하게 감내해야 했다. 스팍은 맥코이와 본딩한 이후로 어느 정도 이해하고, 또한 익숙해졌다고 생각한 인간의 감정에 대해 또다시 난감함을 겪어야 했다. 스팍은 인간이 자신의 핏줄이 아닌 존재에 대해 느끼는 맹목적이기까지 한 적대감 섞인 긴장감을 이해하지 못했다.

맥코이는 맥코이대로 화가 났다. 아마 그가 메디베이에 대낮에 찾아와서 말해주기만 했더라도 그는 이렇게 심통이 나지 않았을 것이다. 하필, 녹진녹진하게 몸이 녹아있고 뱃속을 자기 정액으로 가득 채워놓은 채 사람 혼을 빼놓고 나서 무드없게 그 타이밍에 말하는 것인지, 아무리 자기가 스팍을 사랑한다 하더라도, 이 하프 벌칸이 눈치가 없기로는 이렇게 없을 거라고는 미처 짐작하지 못했던 맥코이는 그 상황만 떠올려도 뒷골이 띵 하게 아파왔다. 맥코이는 여전히 화가 나있었다. 본딩 이후 많이 자제하고 쓰지 않던 '초록피의 홉고블린'이라는 소리를 하루에 세 번이나 내뱉고 나서야, 맥코이는 자신이 정말 화가 났음을 인지했다. 한숨을 푹 쉬면서 메디베이의 책상에 한 팔을 걸친 채 맥코이는 이마를 손바닥으로 문질렀다. 함선에는 6시간 후 벌칸 행성에 도달할 예정이며 현재 엔터프라이즈는 워프 팩터 2로 순항 중이라는 술루의 방송이 나오고 있었다. 그는, 스팍의 쿼터에서 뛰쳐나온 그날 밤 이후 일주일 째 단 한 번도 스팍의 방에 들어간 적이 없었다. 물론 자신의 시도 때도 없이 치밀어오르는 격렬한 감정이 스팍에게 마구잡이로 전달되지 않도록 마음의 문은 걸어잠근 채였다. 그게 스팍에게는 큰 소용이 없다 하더라도, 아주 효과가 없는 건 아님이 분명했다. 스팍은 눈에 띄게 풀이 죽었다. 벌칸이 풀이 죽다니, 말도 안 된다고 할지 모르겠지만 스팍이 말도 안 되는 일의 산 증인이 된 게 어디 한두번이냔 말이지. 맥코이는 그 마음의 문 뒤에서 몇 번 스팍의 기척이 느껴졌지만 깔끔하게 무시했다.

일주일은 맥코이를 외롭게 하기에 충분했다. 그는 스팍과 본딩한 이후 한 번도 이렇게 일주일씩이나 혼자 있었던 적이 없었던 것이다. 아무리 바빠도, 두 사람은 밤마다 한 침대를 썼고, 같은 시간에 잠자리에 들지 않더라도 마음만큼은 주고받았던 사이였으므로. 그러므로 맥코이는 스팍의 냉랭한 태도가 못내 섭섭하기 짝이 없었다. 스팍 역시 여전히 본즈를 이해하지 못한 채 시간이 흘러갔다. 맥코이가 어떤 기분이든, 엔터프라이즈는 무사히 벌칸에 도착했다. 적지 않은 승무원들이 휴가를 기다리고 있었기에, 엔터프라이즈는 두 사람을 벌칸에 덩그러니 빔다운을 해 놓은 채 워프에 진입하여 쏜살같이 사라졌다. 빔다운 위치는 사렉과 아만다의 저택 바로 근처였다. 맥코이는 아무 말도 없이 저택을 향해 걸었다. 저택은 꽤 규모가 큰 전통적인 벌칸식 가옥이었다. 현관에 두 개의 인영이 얼핏 비치고 있었다.  

까마득하게 높은 철문이 저절로 열리자, 현관에서 아만다가 환한 미소를 지으며 맥코이와 스팍에게 달려왔다. 사렉은 무표정하게 그 모양을 보고 있었다. 두 사람은 손끝조차 스치지 않도록 어정쩡하게 거리를 두고 나란히 서서 아만다를 맞았다. 아만다는 뜀박질의 속도를 서서히 늦추더니 두 사람 앞에 서자 금새 냉랭한 분위기를 눈치챘다. 

"어머, 두 사람 싸운거에요? 스팍? 레너드?"

스팍은 대답이 없었다. 거짓말을 할 수 없기에, 부정하지 못하는 벌칸은 묵묵히 걸음을 옮겼다. 맥코이는 한숨을 쉰 채 아만다의 손을 잡았다. 

"어... 아니, 뭐, 꼭 그렇다기 보다는... 제가 나이가 있어 그런지 더운 곳에 있기 힘이 드네요. 함께 들어가시죠."

맥코이는 어떻게든 얼버무리려 애썼지만, 되는 대로 내뱉은 자신의 주둥아리를 한 대 치고 싶은 표정으로 걸음을 옮기고 있었다. 아만다는 작지만 맑은 소리로 웃으며 그런 맥코이 옆에 붙어 종종걸음을 쳤다. 벌칸에서 듣는 인간의 웃음소리는 건조한 공기를 가르는 풍경소리 같았다.

뜨겁고 건조하면서도 희박한 대기에 둘러싸인 바깥과 달리 집안은 시원하면서도 아늑했다. 시원한 차를 내오자, 맥코이는 단숨에 한 잔을 비워내었다. 스팍과 맥코이는 거실의 소파에 묵묵히 앉아있었다. 두 사람의 거리는 여전히 좁혀지지 않고 있었다. 사렉과 아만다는 맞은편에 앉아 두 사람을 가만히 보고 있었다. 아만다가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"우리는 오늘 저녁 다른 행성으로 휴가를 떠나요. 약 한 달 정도 다녀올 예정이죠. 그래서 두 사람을 이곳으로 초대한 거에요. 닥터 맥코이의 경우에는 벌칸에서 오래 지내본 적이 없어서 조금 불편할지도 모르겠지만, 그래도 한 달 정도 있는 거라면 지구에 있을 때 보다는 재미있을 거에요."

아만다의 말을 들은 스팍의 두 눈썹이 위로 휘었다. 스팍이 턱이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 스팍은 시선을 사렉에게 고정한 채 입을 열었다. 

"제게 말해주실 때는 두 분의 휴가에 대한 언급이 없었던 것으로 기억합니다. 이런 돌발 상황은 매우 당혹스럽군요, 아버지."

사렉은 무표정하게 대답했다.

"난 두 사람이 이 집에서 휴가를 보내라고 했지, 두 사람이 우리와 함께 휴가를 보내달라고 말하지 않았다. 딱히 이 점에 대해 너와 닥터 맥코이가 나에게 다시 물어보지 않았던 걸로 기억한다. 그리고 이건 네 어머니의 생각이었다."

아만다는 장난기가 분명히 섞인 미소를 지은 채 모른 척 하고 사렉의 옆에 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 스팍은 한참을 거의 쏘아보다시피 두 사람을 쳐다보다가, 결국 어떤 말을 해도 효과가 없을 것임을 깨달았다. 이 상황에서, 뭐라고 더 말을 갖다 붙이는 것은 비논리적이었다.

"그럼, 대화는 이것으로 마치도록 하지, 스팍. 닥터 맥코이, 자기 집이라 생각하고 편하게 지내시기를 진심으로 바라는 바입니다. 물론, 두 사람이 한 달 후에 지구에 돌아가시길 원한다면 지구로 가는 데 필요한 모든 것을 지원해드릴 것을 약속드립니다."

사렉은 정중하게 맥코이에게 인사를 하고, 아만다의 팔짱을 끼고 거실을 나갔다. 맥코이는 어안이 벙벙한 표정으로 멍청하게 소파에 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 아만다의 입에서 나온 말도 눈알이 튀어나오도록 놀랄 지경인데 뭐가 어쩌고 저째? 이건 도대체 무슨 상황이지? 맥코이는 스팍이 무슨 말을 하고 있는건지 도저히 귀에 들어오질 않았다. 가만 있어 봐, 그러니까 지금 한 달 동안 이곳에 스팍과 단 둘이서만 있게 된다는 건가...? 이 넓은 집에서? 단 둘이...? 도무지 갑작스럽게 방향이 바뀐 현실에 적응이 되지 않았다. 

그 때 까지 스팍은 뻣뻣하게 굳은 자세로 가만히 있을 뿐이었다. 스팍의 시선은 두 사람의 자취가 사라진 곳에 여전히 머물고 있었다. 맥코이는 그 모습을 보자, 그 간의 분노가 빠른 속도로 누그러지는 걸 느꼈다. 뭐, 이렇게 될 줄 알았으면 그렇게까지 화 낼 일도 아니었을텐데. 게다가 아만다는 진심으로 두 사람을 위해 일부러 그러는 것 같은 제스춰를 취하고 있었다. 맥코이는 스팍이 두 사람의 농간에 완전히 넘어갔다는 걸 깨닫는 데 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 그러니까, 이건 애시당초에 서로에 화를 내고 싸울 일이 아니었던 셈이다. 생각이 거기까지 미치자, 맥코이는 지난 일주일이 생각나 저절로 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 한숨을 포옥 쉬며 옆을 보니 스팍은 어째 뻣뻣하던 기세가 한 풀 꺾여있었다. 분명히 그랬다. 아무도 모르는, 자신만이 알아챌 수 있는 미묘한 차이가 들어오자, 맥코이는 벌어져 있는 자신과 스팍 사이의 간격을 좁혔다.  두 사람의 엉덩이가 맞닿는 느낌에 스팍이 고개를 돌려 맥코이를 쳐다보았다. 맥코이는 슬그머니 스팍의 무릎 위에 가지런히 놓인 뻣뻣한 손에 자신의 손을 포갰다. 스팍은 지난 일 주일 내내 맥코이의 본딩에서 느껴지던 얼음장같은 냉기가 녹아내리고 나즈막한 웃음소리가 들려오는 걸 느끼며, 귀 끝을 초록빛으로 물들였다.  

아만다와 사렉은 약속대로 그날이 지나기 전에 벌칸을 떠났다. 두 사람은 심지어 행선지도 밝히지 않았다. 집 앞에는 셔틀이 잠깐 대기하다가, 순식간에 두 사람을 싣고 어딘가로 사라졌다. 그 다음 날부터, 두 사람은 날이 밝기가 무섭게 벌칸 수도 시카르를 구경하는 것으로 휴가의 첫날을 시작했다. 벌칸 사이언스 아카데미 VSA 는 이 기회를 놓치지 않고 스팍에게 강연을 요청했고, 스팍은 맥코이의 허락 하에 일주일에 이틀 정도 VSA에서 강연을 하게 되었다. 그러는 동안 맥코이는 집안을 둘러보며 쉬거나, 벌칸의 도서관이나 병원 실험실을 방문하여 궁금하던 것을 이것 저것 들춰보곤 했다. 그렇게 두 주가 지나가자, 이내 맥코이는 지지리 사건사고가 일어나지 않는 나날이 지루해졌다. 한적한 교외에 있는 사렉의 저택은 당연하지만 방음 시설도 수준급이었고, 넓은 집이 떠나가라 소리를 지른다고 해도 누구 하나 알아차리지 못할 것이 분명하건만, 맥코이는 여전히 스팍에게 안길 때 마다 입술을 깨물고 비명을 참았다. 왠지 시댁에서 방만한 짓을 할 수 없다는 무의식적인 방어기제가 작용한 것 같았다. 그리고, 집안이야 지구 수준으로 온도를 맞추어 놓을 수가 있다손 쳐도, 밖은 여전히 더웠다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이를 위해 벌칸식 전통 복장을 한 벌 마련해 주었다. 시원할 뿐만 아니라, 끈 몇 개만 간단히 묶고 풀면 되는 복장은 지구의 복장보다 훨씬 시원했다. 스팍이 이 점을 잠자리에서 십분 활용했음은 물론이다. 게다가 벌칸의 체온은 인간보다 낮아서, 맥코이는 정사의 여파로 나른하게 달아오른 팔다리로 스팍을 끌어안고, 스팍의 몸이 주는 서늘함에 사르르 잠이 들곤 했다. 시간은 쏜살같이 지나서, 벌칸에서의 휴가는 일주일 남짓밖에 남지 않게 되었다. 

맥코이는 스팍에게 한 가지 부탁을 했다. 남은 일주일을 벌칸에서 휴양지로 지낼만한 곳이 있으면 가자고 한 것이다. 지금 머무는 저택도 좋지만, 기왕 벌칸에 이만큼을 있으면서도 제대로 돌아보지 못한 것은 못내 아쉬움으로 남을 것 같았다.

"자네의 고향이잖나."

스팍은 도저히 거절할 수 없었다. 하지만 벌칸에 휴양지 같은 게 있을 리가 없었다. 시카르에서 제법 멀리 떨어져 있는 셀레야 산 주변으로 가면 사원 주변으로 수도원이 몇 개 있고 이 곳에서 명상 수련을 하면서 쉴 수 있기는 했다. 낭패감이 짙게 배인 스팍의 대답을 듣고 그럴 줄 알았다며 그러면 그 곳에 한 번 가보자고 했다. 

"자네는 명상을 해. 난 나 대로 쉬도록 할게. 자네에겐 명상이 쉬는 거잖나." 

"배려에 감사드립니다."

"그런 데 일일이 감사하지 않아도 된다니까. 거 참..." 

어쨌든 시댁이라 예민해 있던 것은 맥코이로서는 부인할 수 없는 노릇이었다. 알게 모르게 날카로워진 신경에 스팍 역시 곤란해하면서도 아무 말도 하지 않고 맥코이의 투정 아닌 투정을 받아주고 있던 참이었다. 스팍 역시 지치지 않았다면 거짓말일 것이다. 생각보다 큰 잡음 없이 의견을 조율한 스팍과 맥코이는 작은 호버카를 빌려서 셀레야 산의 수도원으로 떠났다. 가는 길에 붉은 모래 사막과 황금색 하늘이 펼쳐진 걸 보면서 본즈는 새로운 자연환경에서 휴가를 보내는 것도 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 떠나기 전 짐을 쌀 때, 맥코이가 부스럭거리며 뭔가를 챙겨넣는 걸 눈여겨보았던 스팍은 수도원에 도착한 날 저녁, 낭패스러운 소리를 내며 아쉬워 하는 제 본드메이트에게 무슨 일인지 물었다. 맥코이가 대답했다.

"아 자네는 모르겠네...  체육복이야. 제법 오래되었지. 의대 입학했을 때 부터 입었던 옷이야. 낡기도 하고 그래서 함선에서는 운동할 때 말고는 거의 입지 않았지. 바빠서 운동도 잘 못 했지만 말이야. 이번에 휴가 보낼 때 입고 싶어서 챙겨놓았는데 그새 좀이 쓸어버렸어. 오래되긴 했지만, 나름 유기농 면으로 된 거였는데, 함께 두었던 방충제가 벌칸의 높은 기온에는 영 효과가 없었던 모양이야. 건조하길래 괜찮을 줄 알았더니... 못 입게 되어 되어 버렸네." 

스팍의 눈썹이 휘었다. 맥코이는 손에 든 체육복을 건냈다. 정말 눈에 띌 정도로 구멍이 난 낡은 체육복을 스팍은 코에 대고 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡았다. 아쉬운 감정이 전해지는 게 시리듯 아프다. 겉으로야 아무렇지도 않은 것 같지만 왠지 쓸쓸하다는 걸 알고 있었기에, 스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않고 눈을 감았다. 맥코이는 그 모습이 강아지 같다며 스팍을 타박했다. 늦은 점심식사를 마친 후, 두 사람은 수도원에서 제법 떨어진 곳으로 산책을 나갔다. 드넓게 펼쳐진 벌칸의 사막이 훤히 내다보이는 언덕에 올라가니 태양이 눈에 띄게 기울어져 있었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 노을이 질 것이었다. 맥코이는 풍경에 만족하며 미소지었다. 뜨거운 벌칸이어도 고도가 높은 곳이라 그런지 시원한 바람이 이마를 스치고 지나갔다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이를 뒤에서 가만히 안았다.  목덜미에 코를 대자, 예민한 감각에 넘치도록 맥코이의 체향이 흘러들어왔다. 킁킁거리는 스팍의 숨결이 간지러운지 맥코이는 조금 꼼지락거렸다. 엉덩이에 닿는 스팍의 아랫도리가 기승하는 것을 애써 무시하려고 했지만, 이내 스팍은 길 옆의 수풀로 맥코이의 손을 스팍이 잡고 들어갔다. 몇 걸음 들어가지 않아 아담한 잡목과 수풀이 자란 가운데 이끼가 곱게 자란 평평한 곳이 나타났다. 셀레야 산은 사막지대보다는 온도가 낮아서 잔디도 자라고 시냇물도 흐르고 중키의 덤불도 자라는 곳이 제법 있었던 터였다. 평지가 나타나자 긴장이 풀렸던지 맥코이는 얕게 튀어나온 돌부리에 걸려 휘청했다. 그 기새를 몰아 스팍은 이끼 위에 맥코이를 눕혀버렸다. 내내 스팍의 손에 쥐여있던 맥코이의 손은 어느덧 검지와 중지가 모여진 상태로 스팍의 손가락에 문질러지고 있었다. 이게 벌칸의 손키스라는 걸 알고 있는 맥코이는 스팍의 행동이 뜻하는 의미에 얼굴을 붉히며 주춤거렸지만, 이미 여기까지 온 마당에 일이 어떻게 흘러갈지는 뻔한 일이었다. 붉어진 맥코이의 얼굴에 새초롬하니 솟아오른 입술에 스팍은 물어뜯을듯이 입을 맞추었다. 맥코이는 이 곳이 야외라는 사실과, 자신은 전혀 준비가 되어있지 않다는 사실이 머릿속에서 쾌락에 깔끔하게 날아가기 전에 스팍을 밀어내려고 했지만 스팍은 그의 생각보다 훨씬 민첩하고 강했다.

"스팍, 스ㅍ.. 으흡..읍..."

예상 외로, 등을 댄 땅은 부드럽고 축축했다. 벌칸의 누런 하늘이 드러누운 맥코이의 시야에 들어왔다. 이끼가 돋은 벌칸의 땅은 붉은 빛를 띄고 있다. 붉은 바위와 붉은 모래. 사막. 벌칸. 스팍의 땅. 나의 본드메이트. 평생을 함께할 영혼. 맥코이가 입고 있던 벌칸 전통 복장은 스팍의 손길 몇 번에 금새 풀어해쳐졌다. 뜨거운 벌칸의 기후에, 맥코이는 휴가 기간 내내 딱히 속옷을 챙겨입거나 하지 않았고, 지금 이 순간 맥코이는 자신의 아저씨스러운 경박함이 몹시도 후회되었다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이의 덜미를 핥다가 깊이 빨아올리며 으르렁거렸다.

"집중하시죠, 닥터."

여기까지 와서 닥터라니. 

"레너드."

스팍은 아예 반쯤 협박조다. 자신은 생각만 할 뿐인데, 스팍은 굳이 입 밖으로 말을 하는 것을 보고 있자니 맥코이는 절로 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 싸늘한 벌칸을 이렇게까지 흐트러지게 만들 수 있다니. 본드메이트란 그런 존재인가. 자신의 옷을 쉽게 풀어헤친것만큼이나 스팍은 자신의 옷도 빠르게 풀어헤쳤다. 널찍한 천으로 된 옷가지는 바닥에 깔려 좋은 돗자리가 되었다. 스팍은 어렵지 않게 손가락 두 개를 아래로 밀어넣었다. 오늘 아침에도 삭신이 노곤할 정도로 격렬한 정사를 나누었던 맥코이의 구멍에 스팍은 뻣뻣하게 발기하여 프리컴으로 뒤덮인 자신의 물건을 천천히 밀어넣었다. 맥코이는 허벅지에 스치는 숲의 바람과 발가락을 간질이는 덤불의 감각에 신음을 내뱉었다.

"흣..."

허공에 들린 맥코이의 한쪽 발이 뭄찔거리며 휘었다.  반사적으로 입술을 깨무는 맥코이의 허벅지를 스팍은 힘주어 내리눌렀다. 허리가 반쯤 접힌 맥코이의 몸이 스팍의 추삽질에 따라 흔들렸다. 스팍은 맥코이의 허리를 꽉 잡아 들었다. 거의 어깨만 땅에 닿은 채 뒤집어지기 일보직전의 자세가 되어버린 맥코이는 두 겹이어서 더욱 자극적인 스팍의 귀두가 깊으면서도 생소한 방향으로 꽂히며 자극되자 뭉근하게 솟아오르는 묘한 감각에 신음했다. 스팍은 그 상태로 허리를 조심스럽게 움직이며 돌려댔다. 맥코이의 스팟에 스팍의 귀두가 닿았다가 빠져나가기를 반복했다.

"히익...힉..."

절로 치미는 쾌감에 신음을 참지 못하고 울리는 자신의 목청에 놀라 맥코이는 손을 들어 자신의 입을 막았다. 정신을 놓을 지경으로 몸을 절여내는 쾌락에도 행여나 산책을 하거나 약초를 캐러 온 벌칸 수도승에게 이런 모습을 들킨다면 풍기문란죄로 법정에 회부될지도 모른다는 공포감이 스쳤다. 스팍은 그런 맥코이의 생각을 읽고, 맥코이의 다리를 벌려 자신의 어깨에 한 쪽씩 올렸다. 그 기세에 더욱 삽입이 깊어지자 맥코이는 입을 틀어막은 채 고개를 옆으로 돌렸다. 푸른 눈에는 눈물이 그렁그렁하다. 스팍은 맥코이의 허리를 단단히 잡고 등을 구부렸다. 맥코이의 입을 막은 손가락에 스팍의 입술이 닿았다. 스팍은 달콤한 입맞춤을 잘게 맥코이의 손가락 마디 마디 얹었다. 그 움직임에 가장 안쪽까지 페니스가 삽입되어, 맥코이는 부들부들 허리를 떨었다. 고여있던 눈물이 뺨을 적시며 흘러내렸다. 벌칸의 노란 하늘이 하얗게 변하는 것 같았다. 아니면 구름이 지나가는 건지도 몰랐다. 스팍의 목소리가 자신의 귀에 울린 건지, 본드를 통해 전달된 것인지 알 수 없었다.

"손을 놓아도 됩니다. 마음껏 소리 질러도 아무도 들을 사람이 없어요. 누가 지나가지도 않을 겁니다. 안심하세요."

그와 동시에 스팍은 허리를 움직여 자신의 성기를 맥코이의 구멍에서 거의 빠져나갈듯 빼내었다가 쿵 소리가 날 정도로 다시 깊이 밀어넣었다. 맥코이는 하릴 없이 입을 막고 있던 손을 떼었다. 두 손이 자신의 허리를 잡은 스팍의 손목에 닿았다.

"아흑...하응, 읏...."

스팍의 움직임에 맞춰 맥코이의 신음소리가 높아져갔다.

"헉, ...허윽, ...으흑, ....윽, 윽, 으흑..."

스팍의 숨소리는 추삽질이 거세질수록 거칠어졌다. 맥코이는 거의 목이 쉴 정도로 비명을 질렀다. 숲 속은 고요했다. 뜨거운 대기 중에 맥코이의 젖은 교성만이 흩어질 뿐이었다. 발바닥을 간질이는 덤불이 흔들거렸다. 맥코이의 양쪽 발이 크게 휘었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 안쪽을 통째로 뚫어버릴 것 처럼, 그의 가장 깊은 곳까지 자신의 성기를 쑤셔박았다.  맥코이 역시 스팍의 것이 자신의 입으로 튀어나올 것 같은 느낌과 함께 절정에 달했다. 뜨거운 내벽이 끈적하면서도 질척하게 조여들자, 스팍은 숨을 몰아쉬며 절정의 신음을 내뱉었다. 털썩, 주저앉은 스팍의 신음소리가 맥코이의 귓가를 간지럽혔다.

"흐음... 흐으..."

낮게 울리는 스팍의 신음소리와 꿀렁거리며 채우는 내장의 느낌에 맥코이는 질펀하게 사정했다. 분출하는 정액에 스팍과 맥코이의 아랫배가 모두 축축하게 젖어들어갔다. 사정의 여운에 조여드는 감각은 사정 후에 안쪽에서 서서히 줄어드는 스팍의 성기를 다정하게 감쌌다.  

"허억, 헉,... 헉, 스팍... 헉..."

맥코이는 숨을 몰아쉬며 스팍을 불렀다. 하얗게 보이던 하늘이 그제사 붉어졌다. 스팍은 긴 숨을 내쉬고, 몸을 일으켜 맥코이 옆에 나란히 누웠다. 미처 옷이 다 깔리지 못한 맨땅이 등에 닿았지만 아랑곳하지 않았다. 두 사람은 나란히 누워서 산의 바람을 맞으며 하늘을 보았다. 스팍은 널찍한 나뭇잎을 몇 장 따서 앞을 훔쳐주었다. 몸을 일으키려던 맥코이는 끙 하는 소리를 절로 내뱉었다. 맥코이의 사타구니 사이로 끈적한 정액이 새어나왔다. 스팍이 맥코이의 사타구니 쪽으로 고개를 숙이자, 맥코이는 질겁을 하면서 스팍의 어깨를 잡았다. 하지 마. 숙소까지 안아줘. 내가 해결할게. 참을 수 있어. 맥코이는 차마 민망함에 입밖으로 내지 못하는 말을 본드로 전달했다. 소리내어 나오지 않은 생각만으로도 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 고개를 끄덕이고 맥코이의 옷을 털어 다시 입혀줄 뿐이었다. 맥코이를 들어올린 스팍은 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 

"날이 어두워지면 셀랏이 나올 겁니다. 굶주린 개체에게 인간은 적절한 먹이가 될 수 있으니, 속히 수도원으로 돌아가는 것이 좋겠습니다. 레너드"

스팍의 두 팔에 안긴 맥코이의 입에서 앓는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 잊을 수 없을 만큼 좋은 시간을 보내긴 했지만, 결코 이런 상황을 원한 건 아니었기에. 맥코이의 목덜미에는 스팍이 남긴 붉은 자국이 저물어가는 벌칸의 태양에 반질거리면서 빛나고 있었다.

 

 


End file.
